Unbroken Shell
by candyrhl
Summary: A new enemy, with a sinister plan for Ami. Will the others help her?


Title: Unbroken Shell

Author: Candyrhl

Disclaimer: Sailor moon is not mine, I'm just borrow it a little while for fun.

Pairing: Ami/Makoto. In other words, this's a shoujo ai/yuri story, If you don't like it, please press the back button now.

Rating: T (for now, will see later's chapter to change it)

Spoiler: None, completely AU

Author's note: This's my very first fanfic, so maybe there're some confusion instory's plot, orerror in grammarand spelling, but bear with me ok? I'm trying my best. ; )

* * *

_  
3/15 - 2:58 AM - Juuban Hospital_

"Yeah..." the hand holding the phone tighten "Yeah... I know... I KNOW THAT!" She paced around in the little hospital room "I was there! Remember?" With a sigh, she sat down beside the hospital bed. "Fine, just... be careful, ok? I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and learn back in the chair, push back a bang that falling in her eye, her couldn't help but staring at the battered and blooded figure laying here looking so vulnerable...and peaceful, if she is honest with herself, as if all the worry in this unworthy world can't reach her anymore.

She look at the clock on the other side of the room, it's now AM 3:00, Ami's mom will come in here in a while, and she still can't think a good reason to tell her how her baby girl has come to this state. It had happened so quickly, just barely 30 seconds... She can't help but remember what happened in the afternoon…

**Flashback**

The youma has caught them in a unguarded moment, drop in front of them out of nowhere, all they see is a bluish form, she just barely have time to open her communicator, and then in a swift move it have knocked out Ami, and enclosed her in a blinding red light.

Makoto stared at the youma, it' has four arms, each one with three deadly looking claws, spreading wide in a provoking gesture, it's face look like a feline, with teeth that curl inward reach it's chin, head and back cover with blue fur that shifting from blue to black then back to blue, there's some kind of totem on it's forehead, but the thing that catch her attention, it's the eyes, so cold in it's regard as if they're nohing but a damn bug, it make her feel a chill run down her spine. But then, she heard Ami cry out as if in extreme pain, it make her blood boil, with a yell she transform into her sanshi form, without waste any time, she charging to the youma, "You will pay for this! You asshole" throw a kick toward it's head, which has been easily dodged.

But the youma just sneered. "YU? YU WIIL NEVER WIN, YU WEAKLING! WHEN I AM DONG WITH HER, THERE WILL BE NOTHING YU CAN DO TO STOP ME! NOTHING! HAHAHAHAAAA!"

Makoto glance toward Ami,'I have to get her out of there, but how…' Just as she about to throw herself to the youma, the red light diminished, and Ami drop down to the groun, there is an eerie red light flash around her, beside that, her clothes is now ragged, her left sleeve soaked with blood, and slowly pool in the ground, also Makoto could make out at least more than 20 or so gashes on her face, hand, leg, the one on her abdomen look very serious, but the really shocking thing is, when Ami' eyes fluttered open, her normally icy blue eye nowshined with a red light.

"EXCELLENCE! NOW, COME TO ME! SLAVE!" Roared the youma.

Makoto almost forget the youma is there, and she could only star as Ami turned her head to the youma, the red light blast momently in her eyes, then she start to rise and slowly limping toward it, "Ami…?" If only she had move sooner…

**End Flashback**

Makoto was yank back to the present when a sound reach her ear, Her head swung to the other side, she lock her eyes on the still form in the bed, looking for any little movement, any sign that the girl on the bed is awake... She thought she heard her name... or was that just her overactive imagination?

Makoto lay her head on the back of the chair, wince slightly when the movement make her own injury flash into attention, she remember her first meeting with the young genius, that quiet, gentle girl who's name were know by everyone in the school. For as long as she knew her, there is an air of seriousness hung around her like a cloak, no matter where they go, no matter what they do, it's always there. Sure they have benefit from that, they all do, and many time actually. But sometime, she could see a flash of strong emotion flick crossed her normally serene eye, a passionate longing, a burning desire, for what? Companion? Understanding? Or love? Sometime she can't help but wonder, what exactly was she thinking beneath that mask she displayed to the world?

She relax her body and close her eye, there is nothing she can do but wait, might as well rest for a bit, maybe, just for a few minutes...

_3/14 - 6:35 PM - Juuban_

Usagi rush down the road, her communicator ran off like crazy three minutes ago, but there wasn't anyone responding, just lots of noise, noise of fighting, of yelling, and someone crying out, it doesn't take much to figure out the voice belong to Ami, and... Makoto? 'But why? She tell me she had plan after school, and doesn't Ami have cram school today?' After she informed Rei and Minako, she run to the scene, hoping she was not too late...

She dash into the park, just in time to see Jupiter blast the youma with her superme thunder, she survey the park to get a sense of thing, she could see fallen trees everywhere, some even catch fire, broken slide, and lots of damage, fortunately no innocent people laying around.

Just as she start to wonder where mercury is, only to find Ami lying face down in what look like her own blood, and SHE'S NOT EVEN MOVING!

"Ami!"

she rushed to Ami's side and take her into her arms, reaching out a trembling hand and check for breathing, in a frozen millisecond, she almost expect for the worst, she let out a breath when Ami cough slightly and take in a ragged breath, "Ami?Are you alright?" There is no respond.

Usagi look over to Jupiter when a red light flash throughout the park, "I'LL BE BACK, AND THEN THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!" with that, the youma disappeared. Usagi seen there is no danger in this moment, ture her attention back to Ami "Ami? Come on… hang in there you heard me? Help is on the way, it'll be okay, everything's gonna be fine…" What happened? Why Ami's hurt so badly?

Usagi raise her head when rapid footstep approaching, look though misty eye, she star at Rei and Minako as they running toward her.

Rei stop short when she catch sight of Ami "Oh god! What happened Usagi! There are so much blood, we better take her to the hospital…"

"I will go call an ambulance, stay here." Minako said while running to the telephone booth just outside of the park. Rei knelt down beside her, "Is Ami alright?" "She should be fine." After distransform, Makoto limped over, "The youma did something to her, but it's not live threatening." "NOT live threatening? Take a look at her, dose she seen alright to you?" Rei screamed, but Makoto just keep staring at the girl in Usagi's arms.

"She'll be fine, whatever the youma did to her, it did not succeed, or only partly, that has to wait 'till she wake up, and for the wound, the most severely ones are her own doing, and she know enough to avoid cause fatal wound."

Usagi's head snapped up at hearing this, "What did you say? It's impossible! Ami will never do something like that!"

Makoto collapse beside them,exhausted, "she will do whatever is necessary, and you know that." Just as Rei was about to demand a explanation, Minako running toward them with ambulance corps followed closely behind.


End file.
